There is conventionally known an electrophotographic image forming apparatus including an image carrying member that carries a developer image on its surface, and a transfer member that transfers the developer image from the image carrying member to a recording medium such as a sheet of paper.
One such image forming apparatus is a color laser printer that specifically includes a drum unit having four photosensitive drums corresponding to four colors, and four transfer rollers corresponding to the four photosensitive drums.
The drum unit of this color laser printer is also provided with a guide unit for guiding sheets of paper conveyed from a sheet supply tray, and a pressing member for pressing against the sheets as the sheets are supplied between the photosensitive drums and the corresponding transfer rollers.